


we play the moment on repeat

by karas-adorable-smile (Coara)



Series: Supergirl song inspired fics [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 00:53:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5723446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coara/pseuds/karas-adorable-smile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This one is for @bottomofwoodysboot on tumblr, who sent me “Toothbrush” by DNCE.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we play the moment on repeat

The change in Cat’s heartbeat and breathing is what brings Kara into wakefulness, the sun casting the room in a gentle glow through the curtains. Cat runs her fingertips over Kara’s arm that is thrown over Cat’s waist. 

So warm, and soft. 

Kara nuzzles the nape of Cat’s neck.

They fit. Not only mentally, but physically, too. Bodies together like two puzzle pieces. Kara’s front against Cat’s back, naked skin touching, the smell of sex still clinging to them.

It’s intoxicating, addicting to wake up with Cat in her arms. And Kara dreams, hopes every night that this will turn into a daily occurrence. 

But Cat is already rolling out of Kara’s embrace, the sheet sliding from her body and exposing her to the day and Kara’s hungry eyes. If it were for Kara she wouldn’t let Cat leave the bed all weekend. Or ever, really. 

Kara stretches, enjoys the way her muscles are jumping into action with every little move. The ripping sound of a plastic package being opened disturbs the easy quiet of the morning, and not a second later the whirring from her electric toothbrush echoes from the bathroom.

The weekends over the last three months look always like this. Cat going home with Kara when Carter is with his dad. Cat staying the night and keeping Kara up for most of the time. Cat leaving as soon as they both are awake.

Now Kara always keeps a full package of replacement toothbrush heads in the mirror cabinet over the sink, because heaven forbid Cat Grant of all people leaving some of her stuff at Kara’s home. That would make it official.

And they hadn’t talked about ‘official’ yet.

So Kara bites her tongue when she gets up from the bed to join Cat to at least try and tame her hair a bit before making breakfast. But before she even reaches for the brush on a little table next to the sink, she wraps her arms around Cat’s middle and kisses her shoulder, her neck, behind her ear.

Cat doesn’t let herself get distracted, but leans back into Kara’s body, a smile letting the corners of her mouth twitch upward. 

“Wanna join me in the shower?”

Cat gives a non-committal grunt before rinsing the toothbrush and her mouth with water. Kara should’ve made coffee before even attempting to get a multi-syllable answer out of Cat.

Turning in Kara’s arms, Cat throws her arms around Kara’s neck and pulls her down for a rough kiss. Teeth nipping at lips, and tongue flicking repeatedly against Kara’s, leaving a minty taste. 

But far too soon Cat breaks away and walks out of the bathroom, collecting her clothes. “Carter will be back in two hours, and there are still a few layouts I have to look over. And I don’t have a spare of clothes with me.”

Kara turns on the shower, waiting for the water to get a bit warmer. As much as she doesn’t feel the discomfort of being cold, she likes her shower hot, thank you very much.

Cat, now fully clothed, wrinkled blouse and skirt included, steps back into the bathroom to pull Kara into another kiss.

“You know you could always leave a toothbrush here. Those replacement heads are expensive.”

Cat bites Kara’s bottom lip, and digs her nails into Kara’s neck, before leaving with a roll of her eyes. When Kara hears the door fall shut she steps under the spray of water with a disappointed sigh.

After the shower, a lazy breakfast and lunch with Alex the Saturday stays rather uneventful, not even Supergirl is needed.

Kara is already settled in to binge the night away with some TV show, when her doorbell rings. She puts the popcorn down, wipes her hands on her sweatpants, and is stunned when Cat is standing in front of her after opening the door.

“Wha-“

Cat walks right past her, through the living room, down the hall and into Kara’s bedroom, a small trolley rolling after her.

“Chop, chop, Kara! The drawer of this tasteless dresser of yours doesn’t empty itself!”


End file.
